Bayek
|-|Assassin's Creed Origins= |-|Assassin's Creed Origins: The Hidden Ones= |-|Senu= Summary Bayek of Siwa (born c. 85 BCE), also known by the alias Amun, was one of the last Medjay of Egypt and the founder of the Hidden Ones alongside his wife, Aya. Growing up in the remote village of Siwa, Bayek inherited the mantle of Medjay from his father, Sabu, and dedicated his life to protecting the security and welfare of his people. This took a dramatic turn in 48 BCE when the Order of the Ancients, a proto-Templar organization, murdered his son, Khemu, because the two refused to cooperate in unlocking the Siwa Vault for them. The grief-stricken Medjay and his wife thereupon embarked on a quest to avenge their son, systematically assassinating every individual who had participated in the plot, only to learn from the exiled queen Cleopatra VII that the Order's reach and power far exceeded their initial belief. Although wary, Bayek followed Aya's lead and pledged his service to Cleopatra as her personal Medjay, in the process embroiling himself in the Alexandrine Civil War against Ptolemy XIII. Following the conflict's conclusion, Cleopatra and her ally, Julius Caesar, openly aligned themselves with the Order of the Ancients. In response, Bayek gathered their main allies in Alexandria and established the Hidden Ones to counter the Order of the Ancients by fighting to protect innocent people and defend free will. From that moment on, Bayek led what would someday become the Egyptian Brotherhood of Assassins, recruiting new members from all walks of life, expanding the organization to the Sinai Penisula in 38 BCE, and combating the oppression and atrocities perpetrated by the new Roman rule. As the forefather of the Assassin Brotherhood, he planted the seeds for their progressive philosophy, devising the Creed and its strict tenets on discretion and never harming an innocent life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons, bows, shields, bombs, ballistae, Rage Mode and Dash Boost | At least 9-A Name: Bayek, Bayek of Siwa, Amun, Pappo (By his son Khemu) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male | Female Age: 36~42 during the events of the main game. 47 during the events of The Curse of the Pharaohs and The Hidden Ones | Over 10 years old (Bonelli's eagles have a lifespan of 20 years) Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, former Medjay, Hidden One, Assassin, Mentor of the Hidden Ones of Egypt | Bonelli's Eagle Powers and Abilities: |-|Bayek=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold his breath underwater for longer than normal), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Master Fighter, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Retrocognition, Analytical Prediction Information Transfer and limited Precognition via Eagle Vision (Capable of revisiting and perfectly recreating events that had already happened, could see through walls, could also see a person's true intentions and revisit their past memories by mere contact, can easily differentiate from friend to foe, capable of locating objects of interest in pitch-black conditions with ease, can analyze locations of interest and much more. Could easily keep track of Flavius Metellus even when the latter used the Apple's precognitive and cloaking abilities and could even react to his attacks before they even occured in this state, most other Isu-Hybrids can do the same. Bayek could also make incredibly accurate predictions and brief glimpses of future events during many of his investigations. Shared a symbiotic relationship with his pet eagle Senu, who, with the ability of Eagle Vision, could view the world from her perspective), Genius Intelligence, Healing (Can regain back his health with various weapons in his arsenal and with overpowered attacks), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can heal from deep stab wounds to his organs, but can't regenerate lost limbs. Healed from having his stomach sliced open by Bion after a few days in the Desert Oath novel. Also healed from having his spine crushed by Ramesses the Great's zombie), Statistics Amplification (Dash Boost gives him a temporary boost to all of his abilities), Pressure Point Strikes (Can knock out people by elbowing their necks), Rage Power (With overpower attacks and various weapons), Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Bayek is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Homing (With the Predator Bow), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With fire arrows, fire bombs and Hepzefa's sword), Sleep Inducement (With sleep darts and many other weapons), Poison Inducement (With poison darts, arrows and other weapons), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn an unaware enemy against his allies), Bleeding Inducement (With several weapons, can cause enemies to bleed more profusely), Light Manipulation (Can use certain weapons to blind enemies with flashes of light), Animal Manipulation/Summoning (Can call Senu to attack. Can also tame various wild animals to aid him), Smoke Inducement (With smoke bombs), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies with his attacks or smoke bombs, by knocking them off of their feet), Extreme Pain Tolerance (He has no regard for his own health and will push himself to the limit to fullfil his goal, even if it means sacrificing entire limbs, going so far as to render himself insensitive to pain altogether), Indomitable Will, Time Slow with the Elite Ranger Skill |-|Resistances=Resistance to: Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Resisted the Apple from altering his senses and could always tell illusions from reality), Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Telekinesis (As an Isu-Hybrid, he should naturally be resistant to such abilities of the Pieces of Eden due to lacking the neurotransmitters required for the Pieces to function against him. Repeatedly resisted the Apple of Eden's powers when Flavius used it against him in their fight to slow him down and gain control over his mind), Extreme Heat (Even when suffering from the intense desert heat, Bayek can still maintain his calm and ruthless composure. Can also withstand being burned in vats of oil for extended periods of time), Cold (Has no problems running around the deserts during the night with his bare chest, where temperatures can fall below 4°C), Diseases (Could easily endure strong stenches that would bring about several fatal illnesses in a normal human, as seen in his investigations of destroying spoiled food and whatnot) and Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous cobras seem to have no effect on him. Has had experiences with poisoned foods and whatnot, and his own poison arrows, that can kill normal people on getting into contact with it, don't even bother him in the least bit) |-|Senu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Retrocognition, Information Analysis and Information Transfer via Eagle Vision Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Should be comparable in strength to Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, as both of them fought against the clones of the same Apple of Eden used against them as confirmed in the Infographics encyclopedia [Apple of Eden #2, Bayek having done so when he fought and killed Flavius Metellus and Altaïr having done so in his fight with Al Mualim], with Altaïr being this durable, and Apple clones are also capable of harming Rodrigo Borgia, who himself can hurt and stagger Ezio Auditore da Firenze with his punches, with Ezio being this durable. Later also went toe-to-toe with various supernatural beings like the zombies of past pharaohs and giant scorpions generated by the Apple, all of which are vastly superior to ordinary Apple clones and can kill him within 4-5 hits. Capable of trading blows with those who can harm him and can stagger them with his parries, and can also harm himself, as seen when he scarred himself with an arrow to rub off Rudjek's name. Killed a heavily-armored elephant with nothing but a rapid-fire bow), higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons, bows, bombs, shields, ballistae, Rage Mode and Dash Boost | At least Small Building level+ (Can easily injure enemies comparable to him) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Capable of casually swatting aside arrows at point-blank range, and can also deflect ballista shots, though can get staggered for a while due to their immense force. Can easily outrun charging lions and somewhat keep up with gazelles. Can even outswim crocodiles while in water. Casually dodged Khaliset's arrows simply by sidestepping, and Khaliset could fire arrows on par with him. Reacted to and blocked a throwing knife at close range. Easily blitzed and defeated Flavius despite the latter's repeated attempts to slow him down and his repeated usages of Apple clones, and Flavius could easily dodge his arrows at point-blank range just by walking. Has also kept up with the zombies of Pharaohs generated by the Apple of Eden, who are capable of easily overwhelming him, and are also vastly superior to normal Apple clones, which can keep up with Ezio, who himself can dodge bullets and block arrows at point-blank range. Should be on par with the rest of the Isu-Hybrids) with Superhuman swimming speed (Can easily outpace crocodiles and hippos while underwater), higher with Rage Mode, Dash Boost and the Elite Ranger Skill (Bayek's surroundings can slow down while he prepares to attack in mid-air, and even arrow shots appear slow to his eyes. Can easily shoot multiple bows within this period before his enemies can even realize that something even happened, said enemies can also view arrows as slow, and can move so fast that even the Apple of Eden's omni-directional blasts appear near-frozen to his eyes) | Subsonic (Can easily achieve dive speeds and flight speeds of this level. Should not be much slower than golden eagles in this regard) with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge attacks from enemies comparable to Bayek) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Equal to Aya, and was also responsible for her training; Constantly wrestles with and overpowers large animals like hippos, lions and gigantic crocodiles with his attacks and can even stop charging hippos dead in their tracks with his Overpower moves; Can move around other heavy objects like Precursor mirrors without any difficulty; Can also throw heavy maces and axes like mere throwing knives and swing them around with one arm like mere toys while on horseback; Easily overpowered Lucius Septimius; Can easily do strenuous parkour moves and jump several meters from the ground to a ledge and leap great distances with utter ease; Can send camels flying into the air with his charged uppercuts; Wrestled with and defeated the Hammer, who could casually toss aside fully-grown human beings with just one arm; Wrestled with and defeated the Hoplite, who could easily overpower lions in a wrestling match and toss them aside a great distance; Wrestled with and defeated the Gallic Brothers, who could do the same feats as the Hoplite, rip chains apart by simply yanking them, which would require this much strength even for normal chains, and casually toss Bayek aside like a ragdoll. Held his own against Flavius Metellus, who was amped by the Staff's power by using it in Siwa, and defeated him), higher with Rage Mode and Dash Boost | Above Average Human (Not much weaker than most golden eagles) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with Rage Mode and Dash Boost | At least Small Building Class+ (Can easily harm or even kill enemies comparable to Bayek) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took hits from Apple of Eden clones in his fight with Flavius, which can harm Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, who is this durable, and Rodrigo Borgia, who can injure the likes of Ezio, who is this durable. Also fought against the zombies of the pharaohs and giant scorpions generated by the Apple, which should be vastly superior to ordinary Apple clones, and can also survive having his spine crushed by them; Easily swatted aside Hypatos's attacks; Can survive falls from over 25m multiple times in a row without any ill effects; Should be comparable to his wife Aya, who tanked and blocked blows from The Guardian, who could easily pulverize marble pillars with a single blow of his hammer, and an Artifact-amped Lucius Septimius who could easily create massive craters in the ground with his strikes and was now on par with the Isu; Should be comparable to most other Isu-Hybrids, who can easily no-sell explosions of these levels and tank energy beams powerful enough to vaporize three human beings and reduce them to a bloody mist at the slightest touch), higher with armor, shields, Rage Mode and Dash Boost | At least Small Building level+ (Took many lethal injuries on the level of Bayek and still kept going as if nothing happened to her. Was even able to fly back to Rabiah to be nursed back to health despite her advanced age) Stamina: Extremely High (Can continue sprinting with ease even after being heavily injured and can keep sprinting countrywide distances in the intense desert heat non-stop. Once had his stomach sliced open by Bion, a ruthless assassin, multiple times in a row and could still hold his own against him somewhat, succumbing only after being thrown into a river, but was still capable of somewhat fighting on par with him for a lengthy period of time mere days later despite the wound still not having healed fully yet. Is generally unresponsive to any kind of pain he receives. Can survive being stabbed repeatedly and still manage to blitz and mercilessly slaughter entire garrisons of Roman fortresses without issue. Has been relentlessly tortured and even buried alive in hot desert sands, and he still managed to escape and recuperate without any medical aid. Set out on a year-long hunt for his son's murderers, seldom stopping to eat, drink or sleep in his incredibly dangerous and arduous journey through the desert, suffering from severe cuts and contusions and having lost a great deal of blood, finally collapsing from exhaustion after killing Rudjek, only to receive minimal medical aid and then get back to getting even more injuries before his return to Siwa. Capable of easily triumphing in intense gladiator battles under the desert heat) | Extremely High (Has survived similar situations as Bayek and was still possessing enough energy to fly back home to Siwa to be nursed back to health) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords and dagger sets, several meters with weapons, several dozens of meters with fire bombs, hundreds of meters with arrows. | Several kilometers (Senu's eyesight should at the very least be on par with other birds-of-prey. Inapplicable in combat, her eyesight is only useful in recon situations) Standard Equipment: Darius's Hidden Blade, Apple of Eden #2 (Although he never used its powers other than to bludgeon Medunamun to death. He handed it over to his friend Hepzefa, who was later murdered by Septimius and the Apple was taken from his corpse by Flavius and used to incite madness in Cyrene until he himself was later killed by Bayek, who would later store it in a box away from everyone's eyes. It later ended up in the hands of Al Mualim a millenium later), fire bombs, poison darts, multiple sets of dual short swords, swords, dagger sets, bows, axes, spears, maces, warhammers, khopesh, scepters, shields, stabilizer glove (to steady his powerful arrow shots), a gigantic cotton swab, swordfish, several varieties of ballistae, anything he could get his hands on, Senu | Beak, talons Intelligence: Gifted. He is regarded as the man who was responsible for laying the foundations of what would eventually become the Assassin Brotherhood. As a Medjay, Bayek was a highly skilled warrior trained in the arts of combat, he was able to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. Bayek was able to wield a variety of weapons ranging from khopesh, swords, spears, bows, axes and utilized shields for protection. A skilled freerunner, Bayek was able to scale the great pyramids of Egypt and the lighthouse of Alexandria as well as natural elements with relative ease. He also proved to be a strong swimmer whilst searching the ruins of underwater temples and was capable of holding his breath for a relatively long period of time. Having been trained by Kensa, Bayek was a skilled hunter, capable of killing several animals ranging from snakes, hippos, and crocodiles. With several decades of combat experience as a Medjay, armed with expertise in assassination, stealth, parkour, swimming and usage of several weapons on such a level that he can duel with and finish off multiple opponents at any given time regardless of their class or their combat experience. Is an extremely skilled detective. | Quite high. Senu was highly obedient of her master and could easily keep track of many objects. Could understand human speech, and would dive in to attack enemies if they threatened her master or his loved ones. Weaknesses: '''Standard human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human. Minor ophidiophobia. Refuses to give up or back down even when heavily injured. Can only recover from organ damage and is unable to regrow limbs back, as seen when he lost his ring finger to the Hidden Blade. Will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents and his loved ones. Some of his bows fire arrows far slower than his combat and reaction speeds due to their build quality, forcing Bayek to hold back on his already-powerful arrow shots, and for the same reason, some of his bows limit how many arrows he may fire and how fast at any given time (Although this is not a problem on his better bows). His Dash Boost requires him to dodge at the right moment and lasts for a short period of time. Was constantly guilt-ridden over his son's death until he finished off Flavius. | Standard bonelli's eagle weaknesses. Extremely loyal to Bayek and his loved ones and will put herself in harm's way to protect them and innocents. '''Keys: Bayek | Senu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Married Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Smoke Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Medjays Category:Mace Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Hunters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Parents Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Detectives Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Gladiators Category:Vigilantes Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Leaders Category:Police Officers Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Good Characters Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Birds Category:Empowerment Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Blood Users Category:Heroes Category:Acrobats Category:Armor Users